


Cuddle Kisses

by wheniwrite28



Series: JenMish kisses [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I don't know why I put tags, Jensen POV, Kisses, M/M, Sleep, That's right there is a pillow in the story, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: A sleepy morning, a sleepless night. A morning kiss, a stolen goodbye.





	Cuddle Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos. Love knowing that people like what I write

The sunlight hit him right across his face. Jensen couldn't believe that this was way he was waking up, but it wasn't all that terrible. He was beneath a fuckton of limbs and dark brown mop of hair. Misha was currently nuzzling the pillow, that was just besides Jensen's pillow. Can someone be jealous of a pillow. Isn't that kind of rude and rudimentary? 

But alas, he was and that was the reason he buckled his hips and Misha rolled over. He would not still wake up. Inches apart, Jensen decided that best course of action would be to get that man beneath him and kiss him to wakefullness. That seemed like the most solid pan that his sleepy brain could come up with. He pulled the currently nuzzler or a god damn pillow and kissed him slowly. 

Misha turned slightly towards him, still not awake but seeking the warmth of those lips anyway. He stirred more, getting his hands on Jensen's hips, keeping them there. There was no heat to those kisses, just them, both facing each other, Jensen cradling MIsha's sleepy face in his hands and Misha, holding on to Jensen's hips.   
These cuddle kisses, Misha not Jensen liked to call them. Jensen could never come up with such names. NEVER. He told you never. 

"Morning," Misha opened his eyes to Jensen's green looking, staring at him. 

"It was morning when you were nuzzling that pillow, huh?" Jensen pulled Misha, with now his hands on his hips.

"Really, Jay, you are jealous of a pillow and shall I remind you it is your pillow." Mish tried to move away, back to his pillow. Fuck that pillow, Jensen thought. His sleepy brain couldn't deal with anything other than he being cuddled. \

"Because it is not even my pillow you are cuddling, and it is certainly not me!" Jensen let out a sigh. How did he become that cliched girl in this situation. Misha made him that way, cuddling, wanting to just let be free of all that shackles of what a man is supposed to be. 

"Aww, come here." Misha beckoned him, while they were on the bed, inches apart. That was ridiculous Jensen concluded. 

"Whatever," and he was in the crook of his lover's neck, pecking there and tracing patterns on his back. 

"You do know, I would not cuddle with anything other than you." Misha, turned him, and become the big spoon for a while. They drifted off, forgetting that it was day time and they had planned something.

Later they had woken up, more refreshed and Misha kissing Jensen. Just kissing, tracing his lips with his tongue, some chaste kisses, some kisses to the forehead. It was for all the times when they had to rush, for all the times when there was not even a handshake. This was a siesta of kisses, a lull, where they could just be. Mostly, they could just for some cuddle kisses. And who could not love that. Not Jensen, not Misha.


End file.
